Bring Me To Life
by Reifujin Kudeju
Summary: Bakura's thoughts as Marik attempts to help him heal after an incident. A Songfic to "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. WARNING! Yaoi(meaning male/male) and suggestive language.


Kurisu: *nudges Marik*  
  
Marik: What? Oh. Meh, fine.  
  
Kurisu: *grin*  
  
Marik: The song "Bring me To Life" is owned by the musical group Evanescence. I, along with Bakura, don't belong to Kurisu(thank god) Ow!! hey, fine fine, we belong to our respective owners. So don't sue her, because I'm going to first for injuring my hair.  
  
How can you see into my eyes,   
  
Like open doors,   
  
Leading you down into my core,  
  
Where I've become so numb?   
  
Without a soul;   
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.   
  
"Bakura, stop trying to hide it. I know what happpened, it's not that difficult to figure out, your eyes give it away."  
  
"Silence yourself, Marik. I won't hear your inane babbling."  
  
"Inane babbling? Or the truth? I can see straight to your center Bakura, past whatever's left of your soul."  
  
Sakhmet, Why won't he shut up!? Damn you Marik, Damn you and. . .me. . .me and my pathetic transparent cover. It's like my spirit has gone into hibernation in the cold depths of who I was afraid to be, the frigid place of who I am now.   
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What do you want!?!" Too sharp, I shouldn't have said that. Augh, what is wrong with me? I am thinking like some idiot! Merciful Atum, what next?!  
  
"You're . . .crying." Oh I so did not want to hear that. But, he's right, my cheeks are wet. I'm too soft. Gah, Marik--What--  
  
"What in the--Marik!?" He's. . .embracing me. And it feels. . .good? That's not the right word. It's comforting, yet deeper. Marik. .Bloody hell, why do I see you even when my eyes are closed? Osiris take me. "Bakura. .calm down, you're shaking. It's alright, you won't be hurt like that again." "Marik!" "Shh, Bakura, it's alright." "Marik. . ." Dear Ra, was that my voice? I sound so a mouse! Marik just sounds pathetic, why is he acting like my lover? I kind of like it though--Nakhmet, what am I thinking?! I disgust myself. And yet, Marik's so warm. . .he's so comforting. Just maybe. . .it's not so bad. I might as well show him that I don't mind it.  
  
"Bakura . . .?" "I. . ." Dear Maat this is hard. . . "I a-apologize. . .and thank you." That's it. I've done it. I've built myself a pyramid and bought me a box. Just go ahead and call out the Anubian priest. I've said the two of the three things I thought I'd never say. At this rate, Marik'll make me say the other thing too. What-! What's he. . .Oh my . . .ngh. . .Marik. . .Marik. . .mhhh. . .I can't stop shaking. So this is what a kiss feels like. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. Wait. . .what's this. . .feeling? It's so odd. Can you really bring my spirit back to the surface, Marik?  
  
"Marik, please. .stop, you're. . ." "I know, come with me." I wasn't expecting that. Oh great, I'm following him now. Sometimes I really hate my body. Augh!! Damned weak body. . .I can't believe I just fell. "Bakura! Are you alright?" "Y-yes." His eyes . . .they look. . .concerned. Marik. What are you doing? Marik, please. . .  
  
(Wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
I'm in a bed. . .satin sheets. .where am I? This . . . Marik's chambers! Did I faint? Lovely. Just peachy. Chalk another one up on Marik's side. Gyaahhh, there he is now. "Bakura. You're awake, good. Do you feel alright?" "Not especially, no. I'm still in a considerable amount of pain." "Drink this then, it should help you heal." "Very well then." Oh gag me! What the hell is this white stuff? Ugh, it's warm too. it's like melted sugar, only salty. Thick stuff too.   
  
"What is this, Marik?" "Ah. . .it's um. . .that is. . .something to help with the healing process. . ." Good Ra, Why is he so red? And didn't he just tell me that? Is he. . .dodging the question? Not a comforting thought. "Marik." "I don't know. Sweet Atum, I don't ask what it is I get from the healers. I've learned I don't want to know more often than not." I think my left eyebrow just flew off my forehead it arched so high. Marik looks like his pride's been mortally wounded. Maybe if he realized how utterly wrong this. . .liquid is.  
  
"Bakura. . ." Ugh, why can't I stop trembling? Why am I getting all hot simply because Marik's hand brushed my own? Woa--Is he going to kiss me again?? Yes. I could get used to this. Nhaa! Did he mean to touch me like that?? Nn. . .Marik. . .  
  
"Marik. . ." "What is it Bakura?" That voice. . .not even five moons ago it made me shudder in disgust . now though, it's a different tale altogether. His warm breath against my neck is making me feel so oddly. I've not felt this feeling in so long, not since. . .not since Yami. . .before I went into the darkness. Marik, please bring me back to the light. . .I don't want my conscience to sleep, frozen, in this eternal midnight, leaving me to be nothing but an empty shell.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
  
You can't just leave me.   
  
Breathe into me and make me real.   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I can't take this loneliness anymore. I had gotten used to it, but now. . .Marik. I can't stop thinking of him, the way he looks, the way he smells, feels and tastes. I just wish he were here, instead of that accursed palace. I don't care if Pharoah wants him there or not, I need him. I can still hear his soft whispers, the bastard. He lulls me to sleep, then has me returned to my own home in the city after I am healed. I'm surprised he had the decency to wait. All that, and yet, I'm not angry with him. I can't make heads or tails of my mind, I can't untangle my knotted spiderweb of thoughts about him. I know what I'm like without Marik, and I wish I didn't. Why did he think he could just leave me like some broken toy?  
  
"Bakura? Bakura-Kun?" If I turn around much faster next time I'll probably whirl myself right off the bed. " 'Kura." "I hate that. You know it." "And I'm supposed to care for what reason, pray tell?"   
  
"Rrr, damn you."   
  
"Such a temper."   
  
"I have reason to!"   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"You can't just leave me!!" I shouldn't have said that. But I can't take my words back now. Why does he look so. . .hurt? "Leave you, Bakura? Is that what I did when I thought it'd be best for you to rest and fully recover back in your own home?" Why can't I say anything? My throat feels drier than the desert sand. Marik, how can I say I'm sorry? I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me "Marik." "What?!" "Forgive me. I wasn't thinking clearly." "Obviously." His voice. . .it's as cold as mine. That's why he doesn't believe me! I still sound as sadistic as ever. This is going to be fun trying to make amends to. NOT. I can't change my voice, I can't change who I am, can I? Marik, save me.  
  
  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I've been living a lie   
  
There's nothing inside.   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
"Marik!! Please come back!! I'm sorry. Marik!!" Gods I'm such a fool! Merciful Maat, please let him forgive me. Why did I ever think that I could change. . .I have no soul. . .Nothing to love with. He's gone. . .I shouldn't have said anything. Why did I have to open my mouth? I hate myself. . I'll never be able to forgive myself if he can't first. . .there's nothing in me to forgive. . .  
  
"Bakura?" "Marik!!" I can't beleive he didn't just keep walking. Oh good Ra, I'm hugging him I'm so happy. He must think I'm insane. . . "I love you!!" Oh no, no no, I did NOT just say that. That's the third think I thought I'd never say. "I love you Marik. . " Meh, I sound pitiful. "Shh, Bakura, I know." Oh, that hurt. . .badly.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
  
without your love, darling.   
  
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
"Marik? Wh-where are you going?"   
  
"Home of course."   
  
"Don't!! Please, stay with me."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Please!! I can't take being alone anymore!"  
  
"Bakura." I sound pitiful, but hey, it worked. He's hugging me again. I think I am getting used to this. Oh--ack! I'm not used to that! I feel so. . .warm suddenly. It has to be his touch. I feel that way every time he touche--nngh, what's he doing to me!! "Gods. . .mm, Marik. . " "What? Don't you like it? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No!! God, don't stop, please Marik." I hate my mouth.  
  
All of this sight   
  
I can't believe I couldn't see   
  
Kept in the dark   
  
but you were there in front of me   
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
  
Without a thought   
  
Without a voice   
  
Without a soul   
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more.   
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Gods!! Bloody hell that was such a horrid dream. I hated Egypt, why there, of all places? Why couldn't it have been. . .I don't know, the Bahamas or something. Ugh. And since when was Marik that dominant. Meh,he's still sleeping. Well enough. I can't believe I've never realized how kawaii he looks sleeping. I'm the last to know something as usual, always kept in the dark. And he's been right here for so long too. Ugh, i'm so groggy. It feels like a slept the entire time period from ancient Egypt to now.   
  
"Hnn. .Bakura?" "I'm right here Marik." "Oh. Did you sleep good?" "Heheh, how could I not after how tired you made me last night?" Call me evil or a tease, but I do dearly love making him blush. He manages to do that so kawaiily. Hm, it's almost like seeing him for the first time. I've been so cold towards him lately. It's like I felt in my dream, empty. But Marik, you wouldn't let anything happen to me. There's something mroe to you than a lover. When I find out what it is, well, heheh, you won't be so quiet at nights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh, that was fun :) This was a one-shot, by the way. 


End file.
